


Conjuration gone wrong

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Ball Growth, Barbed Penis, Barebacking, Belly Rubs, Big Balls, Blow Jobs, Cock Piercing, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Coming Untouched, Corruption, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demons, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, Huge Loads, Large Cock, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Penis Size, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Stomach Bulge, The Victim Enjoys It, Wet & Messy, ball worship, belly bulge, blowjob, bodymodification, cock growth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What do you do when the demon you conjured is a little too strong for you?Don’t worry, the demon knows what to do.This is a collection of onehots about the little mage Gavin and his big demon Verendis.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 350
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Conjuration gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in English. I am not a native English speaker. I have learned English for years now and I'd like to take the challenge to write fiction - porn. XD
> 
> Yes, porn. It’s short and intriguing, and I’m writing enough other stuff in my mother tongue. So it’s an experiment. If you have the time or the desire to write me something… I would be glad. Otherwise enjoy yourself. :)
> 
> DON'T REPOST OR COPY this work without my permission.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when the demon you conjured is a little too strong for you?
> 
> Don’t worry, the demon knows what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: Barbed Penis, Large Cock, Anal Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, The Victim Enjoys It, Corruption, Come Inflation, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Size Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Stomach Bulge, Sex Magic, Coming Untouched, Huge Loads Blowjob, Barebacking, Overstimulation, Cock Growth, Big Balls, Bodymodification, Size Difference, Ball Growth, Belly Rubs, Wet & Messy

He wasn’t sure which of the mistakes led to this situation, but it was one of his mistakes and he could only blame himself. That his life depends on the mercy of a demon... what had he just said? That he wanted to fuck him?  
“No, you can’t do that!” Gavin screamed, terrified at the demon who displayed a vicious grin.  
“Oh... Yes, I can do that.” His voice deep and rumbling in his chest.

He moved his fingers in a magical gesture Gavin didn’t recognize. He knew he wouldn’t like it. Or maybe he would like it? To be at the mercy of demons, you never knew what they were up to. Gavin had previously seen the horror they’re capable of. Maybe Verendis had something that would make him enjoy what he was going to do to him? He felt the magic as it reached his body, pulsed through him.

The magic was taking effect, and he felt his pants tightening. The rugged piece of fabric glided over his sensitive skin. It was lust and pain at the same time. His anus twitched, swollen, from the lustful magic that made his body tremble.

His nipples were erect, and he could feel the cold fingertips on the buds. The demon’s cool hands were skillful, the fingernails sharp, injuring the skin when he twisted the nipple between his fingertips. His lurking gaze did not let the young magician slip away. The slitted pupils looked dilated and Gavin closed his eyes, biting his tongue. Lust climbed new heights.

“What have you done to me?” The words escaped him, panting. His cock twitched violently and he writhed in his bonds. The twitching wouldn’t stop. Every twitch shot through his body, electrifying. A heavy gasp escaped him. The tight muscle between his buttocks felt very supple and even more swollen than before. His dick twitched also, and he spread his legs, hoping it would wear off.

“Such a damn hot sight, little magician.” The hissing voice ringing in his ears. Verendis leaned back and slid one hand over Gavins bum. Ripping the rugged fabric with his hands.

“Nice spread buttocks. Inviting, twitching hole, swollen and red.”, He did not hold back. Gavin felt the first drops of pleasure pouring out of the tip of his cock. There was so much more than usual, it almost seemed to him he was relieving himself, only the liquid was thick, transparent and dripping to the floor, forming long threads. 

“Hmm. I’m just preparing you.” The demon explained to the young man who was moaning. “The spell is a very simple pleasure spell, like an aphrodisiac, only so much more effective and profound. Endure my heavy, thick cock. Your little hole couldn’t take it without this preparation. Be grateful, otherwise you would bleed, whimpering and suffering in pain. That’s charming, but I still need you, my little fucktoy.“

Gavin looked at him with a hateful look, which was difficult, because the pleasure was hard to endure and staying focused was challenging.  
His legs were wet with his own lust. His slick hole twitched for attention. It felt even more puffy than before. Slippery, also an effect of the spell?

“Very nice. The effect is unfolding.” The muscular demon growled. His sharp facial features twisted into a smile.  
“The magic changes you a little. Your testicles become more productive. Your prostate becomes bigger, more sensitive and your anus becomes oh so receptive, more flexible, more adaptable and much more appealing.”

His scaled demon tail twitched back and forth. Verendis fingers slid between his buttocks, a hot shiver made Gavin tremble and he bit his lips bloody to suppress a moan. The fingers massaged the protruding, swollen muscle ring and Gavin twitched. He groaned and spilled a huge load of lust to the floor. His cock was still rock hard and swollen, pulsed, ran out, semen dripped down. The orgasm subsided and the heavy flow of pre-cum set in again.

“Hmm, very good” Verendis pushed his loincloth aside and his cock popped out. The demon was big, towering over him. His dick hard and monstrous, pulsing, damp heat radiated from it. Gavin felt it on his skin. With a quick movement, Verendis changed the position of the human. Gavin couldn’t stand on his shaky legs, trembling with pleasure, and he fell to his knees.

“The right position!” The demon stepped in front of the magician. The pulsating dick had an unusual shape. Bumps, protrusions covering the surface. And it was huge! His hole twitched, he could feel it pulsing between his buttocks, the friction when he pulled back made him shiver.

“No!” Gavin shouted, but his body screamed ‘yes’!

“Come on,” Verendis growled, his gray skin looking smooth. Gavin gazed on the demons dick, it was curved, the tip was massive, fat veins pulsed under the skin and lust dripped from the slit. His forearm was a joke compared to it. He felt the hot hardness slap his cheek, hard and heavy, leaving sticky traces.

“Open your mouth, suck, lick, swallow!” Verendis growled and took his heavy cock, pressed it against Gavin’s lips, snapped in a magical gesture with his fingers. The consequence was that Gavins hole contracted, pulsated more. What made him groan in surprise, he had the fat cock of the demon in his mouth, which pulsed and throbbed hot. He penetrated deeper and Gavin tried to fight it. Verendis was huge, just reached over his back and slipped a finger into the swollen muscle ring. Which caused that Gavin almost came, again. He felt the fat finger deep inside him, how he felt around, massaged his insides. And he couldn’t resist it, it would make the demon hornier. So he started sucking on the enormous cock.  
“Very good. Good boy. Give your best!”. Gavin tasted the lust that burned down his throat and felt with his tongue around the cock. Sucking and swallowing, he devoted himself to excitement, while his anus clung around Verendis finger and he wanted more! He engulfed the wet heat, sucking his cock deeper and deeper into his mouth until it was no longer possible. Gagging at the depth. Tears in his eyes. He had made it to one fourth, which seemed to satisfy the demon.

“Quite gifted, little human.” Growling, he started to rocking his hips, fucking his mouth, and Gavin shut his eyes. His cock twitched in disappointment when the demon withdrew his finger. He wanted this! 

“Now I’ll fuck you like you’ve never been fucked before.” Traces of spit glistened on the big glans, as the demon withdraw his dick and he wandered around Gavin, tracing his fingers over the sensitive skin. Gavin got a glimpse of Verendis big balls swinging heavily under his enormous erection. That would never fit!

Verendis rubbing his hot, huge prick, which was slick with lust against the swollen muscle ring that was almost hungrily twitching. Opening, closing. Gavin winced and whimpered, his trembling legs only upheld by the firm grip of Verendis hands on his hips. The magician’s arms already collapsed under him. 

“Hm ... so wide and so hungry. Are you? I can fill you up!”  
With one slow push, he penetrated deep into Gavin. The magician felt every inch. How his muscle ring stretched and swallowed. Verendis pulling his hips harder. Sinking more flesh into him. His hole stretched around the glans and the shaft. The demon’s cock twitched. Every bump on the dick made him twitch. His prostate extremely abused smashed against a bump and he came. With a high noise, he spurted cum over the floor again. His vision became almost black, as he cramped down on the thick dick inside him. The demon growled.

Gavin felt so stuffed, his stomach stretching under the length and girth of the cock that filled him so good! Spit was drooling over his lover lip and he swallowed hard. Tried to remind him he must hold against this corrupted pleasure... but it felt so fucking good! He lay on the slick ground in his own cum and shivered as Verendis penetrated him deeper. It was going in smooth his hole flexible through the magic.  
With a shaking hand he felt his belly, obscenely bulged out by the shape of the demon dick.  
“Yes, keep pressing I can feel you from the inside and the outside.”, his deep voice rumbled trough his body, echoed trough Gavin, felt it in his ass.

With a groan and a soft clap, the demon’s heavy testicles nestled against his own. “Oh, shit!” Gavin trembled the pulsating cock with all the bumps filled him so well, he felt every hot drop of pre-cum that oozed out from the demon.  
“You are awesome. Move!” The demon demanded, and the slap on his buttocks made him shiver hard.  
“I can’t”, he felt too weak to do so. It was so unnatural, so intense, so wrong! He moved, shaking he stood on his arms again. Moved more in Verendis crotch. He moaned. He felt every bump in the demonic cock. Too intense.

Verendis escaped a disapproving sound.  
“Move more.”  
“How?” Gavin swallowed hard.  
“Hmm, I’ll give you a taste!” His grip on Gavins hips got firmer, he pushed the human forward. The magician felt the dick gliding out of him, leaving him empty, hollow. But Verendis was grinding over his protruding prostate, and he caught a breath.  
“Stop it. I can’t.” Pleading, he tried to grip the demon.  
“Yes, you can.” Verendis shoved him off his dick and his gaping hole twitched, feeling empty, not able to close. His muscle ring looking like a red donut. “Too much!”, shivering, Gavins arms gave out again.

Verendis plunged back in and Gavin screamed in pleasure. He slammed in forceful thrusts and Gavins only action was to moan. Being speared on this monster. He shuddered, clawed frantically at the uneven floor, and tried to hold the last bit of composure he had. He believed he had...

“Its too much.”, squealing he hold tears back, his cock dragging over the puddle of cum pinched between the bulge in his stomach and the floor.  
“Its over, when I decide it is.” Verendis moaned, buried his cock deep inside of Gavin and then he came. Verendis cock seemed to expand, got hotter, pulsed and twitched violently as he exploded inside Gavin. Filled him. His stomach stretched, and he groaned, twitched, and felt how the hot sperm seemed to fill him up. Finally flowed out of his abused hole, stretching wider, twitching in pleasure. His prostate massaged by the feeling of the thick cock and the pressure of the cum. His hypersensitive muscle ring sending pleasure up his spine, which made him tighten even more around the demon. He felt dizzy.

“Hrrmm ...Great!”, the demon wasn’t done, his libido reaching new heights. Still rock hard, he pumped into Gavin again. Still pouring thick seed inside the human, his heavy, hanging balls smacked against Gavins swollen, sloppy hole. The sperm was oozing out, splashing trough the room. The thrusts felt deeper and deeper and drove Gavin into madness. Puddles of pleasure formed at her feet, while the demon still came. Generating obscene noises while Gavins belly bulged and wobbled slightly, filled with semen, it made him even more horny, his cock twitched when his own belly touched the tip of his dick. The pleasure proved too much and Gavin spurted again. Crying, moaning and panting. Felt it his own balls were working hard and swelling more and more, while Verendis balls slapped harder and harder and also seemed to get bigger and heavier.

“I’ll make you pregnant!” Growled the demon and a violent squirt shot into his intestines, inflating him further and his ass contracting, then he felt the cock inside him became fatter. His anus stretched and he felt his anus swelled even more. Then Verendis pulled his extremely thick, heavy cock out of him. His hole gripping his cock almost greedy. A huge flood of semen escaped his butt. Verendis laughed. Twitching and wide open, his hole lay gaping in front of the demon.

“Hmm, very luscious! You will never close that again and you will always be ready to be used by me.” He traced the muscle ring with a fingertip and Gavin moaned needy. His hole twitching violently. 

“Please... please. I’m so empty I need ...”

“Need what? Speak!” Gavin trembled, felt the alluring touch of the demon on his buttocks. Kneading them. He whimpered. “Need to bee filled. Need you cock.”, he whispered through gritted teeth. Shivering under the touch, clamping down his hole. So empty, the longer the wait.. the more sperm leaved him, letting him feel emptier than before.

“Please!”, he begged.

“That's what I wanted to hear. Your reward...”, the demon purred and rammed the large, steadily growing cock again into Gavin. The magic tingling in his crotch. Verendis balls, now as big as two oranges, slapped hard against his own balls. A few thrusts later, Verendis came again. This time he pulled his anus together with magic, which made Gavin cum hard while he was mercilessly filled with semen. Each time a wave of it pulsed through him, he could feel it stretching him. His belly hitting the floor, his dick smashed lightly by the weight. This time the semen stayed inside him. The next orgasm that was rippling trough him was dry, Gavins dick twitching between his heavy belly and the floor. The magician blacked out. 

What he felt next was a thick, hard object shoved into his hole.  
“Hmm, can’t let that leaking out. You’re a nice cumdump and shouldn’t spill it. How nicely your hungry hole holds that plug... hmm.”, Verendis traced the muscle ring, followed up the perineum over Gavins balls, over his cock to the obscenely swollen belly. The human trembled under the touch.  
“We will have so much fun together, Gavin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	2. Gifts for Gavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin doesn't want to be alone for so long. Now in his new home he needed the demon more than ever.
> 
> And Verendis planned to give his precious toy a few gifts~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have the time or the desire to write me something… I would be glad. Otherwise enjoy yourself. :)
> 
> This chapter contains: Large Cock, Anal Sex, Anal Fisting, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Come Inflation, Belly Bulge, Size Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Magic, Coming Untouched, Huge Loads, Barebacking, Big Balls, Bodymodification, Size Difference, Belly Rubs, Egg Laying/ Oviposition, Ball Worship, Cock Warming, Piercings

Gavin didn’t know how long he had been here. But it was long enough that he couldn’t ignore the changes his body had gone through. The piercings in his nipples felt heavy. His nipples were swollen and tender to the touch that every time Verendis played with them, he almost had an orgasm. The demon had done a good job.  
His training was far from over, however. Sleeping was difficult for him. Whenever the demon left him alone, he tried to find some rest, but he was almost constantly aroused. His dick half hard, his hole always twitching, gaping, it could no longer close. He was here now, with Verendis, didn’t know what it was like in his world. The time was different here, the surroundings strange. The people he saw were all alien demons like Verendis. He had never had control of the demon and now he was its toy indefinitely, maybe forever. 

He tossed restlessly in the soft sheets of the huge bed. That offered more than enough space for three or four people. But now he was alone in it. The duvet was soft, but it felt so rough on his sensitive skin that a muffled moan escaped him. Today Verendis had other things to do, otherwise he’d be lying under the demon long ago. Impaled on his enormous cock. Gavin sighed heavily. He felt his hole twitch again when he thought of this monster that was between Verendis’ legs. Thick, full of veins, and so hard and filling. He had degenerated into a real slut. Greedy for Verendis thick cock, his heavy, full balls sloshing against into his own, and he lost himself in his imagination. 

The magic the demon used had also left its mark. He reached between his legs and stroked his sensitive dick; the glans crowned by a thick piercing. He pulled on it, burying his face in one pillow. His asshole twitched, permanently swollen. He ran his hand over his heavy, hanging balls, played with them. They were so much bigger than before, so much more productive, he could almost feel them growing fuller with every minute he didn’t come. His hole twitched again. He ran his fingers carefully over it; it was so swollen. Like a donut, always rubbing between his ass-cheeks, constantly stimulated unless he got down on his knees, spread his cheeks and presented himself to whoever. 

A muffled moan escaped him as he drove along the rim, feeling it grow damp. A side effect of the sex-magic. He got wet like a woman there, so that Verendis hardly had to do any work to prepare him. Just slide into him whenever he wanted. His hole twitched so violently that he got on all fours, continued to finger himself. He needed relief. It didn’t take long for him to find his prostate, which was obscenely large, so tender that his penis immediately leaked with pre-cum. He messed up the fresh sheets, suppressing a moan. The magician needed a cock, badly. He greedily pushed more fingers into his swollen anus, his entire hand effortlessly disappearing into it. Gavin was so damn wet. Every movement made wet squishing noises.

He fisted himself. He groaned, but he didn’t get as deep as he needed it. Softly whimpering, he pushed as deep as he could. Mewling. He needed the enormous cock that went so deep into him, stretched him so well, he almost could feel how big and fat Verendis was. How his belly stretched over his dick, impaled him and make him crazy with lust. So that the pleasure points that the demon had conjured deeper into him, getting stimulated until he only drooled and get used as a senseless dick-sheath. He loved it. Loved being used. 

He didn’t hear the door open. But he heard the soft laugh. 

“Gavin .., tsk tsk. You can’t be left alone for a second without shoving something up your greedy ass. Do you miss me so much, little bitch?”   
Verendis came closer to the young man. With a wet pop his fist slipped out of his hole and he turned around to Verendis, who was walking towards him. He loomed over him like a force of nature. Tall, muscular, his smooth chiseled chest inviting. He wasn’t wearing clothes. Nobody here seemed to wear clothes. Verendis didn’t have to hide. His long white hair flowed down his attractive body. His powerful arms, his hands, with his thick fingers. That Gavin wanted to feel inside. He almost started drooling, swallowing hard, trying to control himself. The demon’s mighty thighs were perfect for thrusting him into the sheets, making him lose all senses. 

Gavin groaned, and Verendis laughed. 

“You greedy little bitch. I’m done with my work for today and I brought you a present.“ He pointed to his crotch. Gavin’s gaze wandered deeper and he couldn’t stop to stare. His cheeks were bright red, his lips slightly parted, and he forgot to swallow. Spit ran from the corner of his mouth. Greedy, he ran his tongue over his lips. Verendis large dick was as big as it always was. Normal. But his balls were so big and swollen, so heavy and hanging so low. They were like two heavy watermelons, and it was only thanks to the demon’s magic and powerful physics that he could walk with them. He came closer. The balls swayed heavy and Gavin could almost hear how full they were. Verendis laughed. 

“I thought you would like it.” Verendis reached for the young man on the bed, wiped the magician’s soft lips with his large fingers. 

“You’re drooling so nicely, come on.” He pushed him lower when he stopped at the bed, pressing his mouth against his still limp cock, which twitched and standing up when Gavin licked it, sucked it. Finally he licked at the thick glans, swirled his tongue around in his mouth. Just as he wanted to suckle more from the cock in his greedy mouth, Verendis held him back.

“Just make it hard and lick.” He demanded. Gavin obeyed, licked and sucked until the majestic cock was erect hard and slapped against his face. The pre-cum ran in a steady stream from the slit and glistened next to the traces of spit. 

“What now?” He asked impatiently and stared at the thick balls, which were now easier to see now that the dick stood up and revealed a clear view. 

“Lie down.” Verendis growled and Gavin obeyed. The demon positioned itself over the human and the heavy balls landed in his face. He immediately caressed them, tugging, licking and sucking on them, kissing them and admiring the enormous size. They felt heavy and full. He tried to lift them and Verendis groaned when he let them fall, the heavy weight pulling at the demon, clearly enjoying it. Pre-cum ran down the big twitching cock, marking the balls now all slippery. He pressed his face against it, kneaded and stroked the testicles. His own cock twitched violently, as did his hole, empty and unnoticed, his wetness dripped down his buttocks onto the sheets. Then he felt how Verendis pulled his balls. He groaned again, and then they landed with more force on his face. The smell was breathtaking, he loved it. A great surge of pre-cum landed on his face. Then Verendis pulled him out from under him with ease and spread the smaller man’s legs. 

“Now I’ll fuck you until you pass out.” Verendis laughed and Gavin’s eyes lit up as he felt a few fingers slide into his wet hole. His thighs were all slippery, he was so horny and Verendis growled. He clenched his hand into a fist in Gavin and watched with a fiery look as the little hole tightened around him.

“Yeah, that’s it!”, The little one shouted, and Verendis thrusted a few times in him. Then he aligned his cock into the correct position and replaced his fist with it. With a powerful thrust, he sank into the smaller one. His stomach bulged obscenely, the skin and insides stretched, formed to fit the enormous cock, and Gavin’s eyes rolled back. He contracted tight around the demon who was grunting. He came for the first time, his dick twitched violently, one load after the other violently squirted into the air, landing on himself, the demon and the bed. Pre-cum ran out of its throbbing glans. Dreamy, he rubbed over the big bulge in his belly. Verendis laughed.

“You’re the perfect sheath for my fat cock.” Then he moved and Gavin moaned, rubbing his hands against the cock again and again, and he felt those huge, heavy balls slap against his buttocks. How full he would be when Verendis was done. The demon’s heavy breathing sounded wonderful. He felt the pre-cum flowing in him, in great quantities, felt his belly slowly stretching and Verendis moved more violently, pulled back completely and left Gavin whimpering. A load of pre-cum ran out of his gaping hole. Verendis let his glans gliding around Gavin’s twitching rim before thrusting hard into him again. Pushed himself deep inside, stayed there and ran one hand firmly over the huge, obscenely bulged belly. Gavin came again, sprayed his lust and trembled, Verendis grunted, his heavy cock twitching deep inside Gavin.

And then he felt it. The demon’s dick seemed to stretch up from the base, something moving up its shaft, its hole being overstretched causing him to mewl. His oversensitive nerves abused. What’s happening?

“My little gifts for you...” The demon purred. The object moved deeper and deeper in him and his gaze wandered to his stomach, which was stretched over the thick, twitching cock. He watched the bump that wandered deeper and deeper into him. His body tensed with lust, his toes curled, and he groaned deeply, watching as something round from Verendis cock finally popped straight into his insides. He felt the hard object clearly and groaned. His dick leaked pre-cum, his prostate mushed under the next round object, which stretched Verendis cock even more, larger than the previous one. Gavin came again when he felt the third egg at his swollen entrance, and Verendis cock twitched violently inside him. The demon stroked his own cock with satisfaction through the belly of the magician. He liked the sight, how more eggs working their way down his urethra into Gavin, admiring the bumpy protrusions of the eggs, their number increasing. His belly grew as his balls shrank. Gavin’s eyes were rolled back, his body twitching, his cock dribbling out, almost like he was pissing only that it was cum. He had a orgasm after orgasm after orgasm with every egg that made its way into him. His belly was so swollen, so full. Big, bumpy.

The last egg was finally deep inside Gavin. He looked almost pregnant, if it wasn’t for the protrusions. Verendis rubbed the uneven belly and groaned in satisfaction. This has gone well so far. The human twitched a little, his eyes focusing, as the eggs had stopped.

“Sooo full... ahh.... shooo goood.”, he murmured, rubbing his own stretched belly and Verendis trusted his cock. He wasn’t finished yet. Gavins toes curled again. Whining, he wiggled his ass. 

“Your cock is best!”, Verendis shoved his dick deep inside, ramming his little toy that mewled in pleasure, eyes closed until the demon felt what he wanted.

“Now... we couldn’t let those eggs going to waste, hm? I get every one fertilized.”, he grumbled deep in his chest, buried himself to the hilt, smashing his enormous balls against the smooth ass, sealed with magic the twitching loose, sloppy hole around his cock.  
Gavin cried out. 

“No, I am gonna pop!” Verendis moaned, and he came. Hot, sticky, thick semen poured in heavy streams into the abused insides of his little mage. He could see how the skin bulged where his glans lay, see the loads his slit was depositing inside the human in heavy gushes. Gavins eyes rolled back again, and he screamed in pleasure. His belly bulging, inflating, growing until no bumps of the eggs were visible. Now Gavin looks like he was pregnant with triplets, his heavy belly almost burying him. His asshole clenching hard down on Verendis cock. So tight. He could turn him inside out if he wanted. But no… it felt amazing to be inside him. The mage had passed out. He turned Gavin, laying behind him. His cock always deep inside the magician’s ass. Spooning him and slightly caressing his damp hair.

“You doing fine...”, this was an excellent position to get some rest, his personal sheath warming him up. He gently patted the obscenely swollen belly. He could wake up Gavin later... or now? His soft cock growing hard again. His little pet was so enjoyable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
